Nythera
Nythera is a purple mage, who is also part dragon, who is Warlic's apprentice. She is the daughter of Balaur and Evren. She is irritated with Warlic for his slowness to teach her his secrets, so she kills him and steals his magic. She then brags about her newfound power and starts a war by invoking the wrath of the Elemental Avatars. After Warlic comes Back from the Dead and gets her out of trouble, she becomes his apprentice again and gets some Character Development in a quest chain in which she learns she is destined to save the good Void Dragons (the Creatioux) from the evil Void Dragons (the Decadere). Unlike most who delve into Chaos, Nythera has no interest in serving Drakath, and seeks the power of the Void for her own. Has recently married another half-dragon elf named Ryuuji. Trivia *She gets chaorrupted after breaking a chaos gemerald to increase her power during the fight with Aisha. She tries to control her power but Xing and Xang convince her to let the chaos power control her. *Having disappeared into the Blinding Snow Forest afterwards, she is soon tracked down by the players through the use of a C.P.S. (Chaos Positioning Spell). After destroying some of her Chaos Gemeralds, the players confront and fight her, hoping to stop her from losing herself to Chaos. The players confront Nythera who manages to break one of the Chaos Gemeralds assuming her dragon form. The players try to convince her to break away from Chaos and remind her of what a terrible, horrible thing Chaos is and the fact that it saps them of all of their sanity, never to allow them any hope of returning to their normal existence again, but Nythera refuses to listen to them. She declares that she will build a new world compromised of nothing but Chaos where everyone can unleash their true chaotic potential, and escapes to The Void to realize said dream, and scatters many Void Splinters all across the forest as she does so, which would later be used to open a portal to the Void itself. *She later has a meeting with the Void Dragon, who is pleased that she heeded his summon and asks her whether she is ready to fulfill her destiny, and she agrees. However, the Void Dragon is plotting to have her make her ultimate sacrifice to make him into the greatest dragon in both the Void and Lore itself by killing her. *Feeling that teaming up with her would only make him weaker because he believed she was a weak link (she sacrificed everything to Chaos but he thought she still wasn't strong enough), he tries to kill her but the players step in and save her by blocking his attack. Believing the players should fulfill their destiny alongside Nythera's, the Void Dragon fights to destroy them only to be destroyed by them, breaking Chaos' hold on Nythera. The players remind her that her destiny can't be influenced by others if she doesn't allow it, and that it's never too late to change her path as long as she doesn't let anyone to tell her otherwise. They remind her that they had the choice to side with good or evil just like she had the choice to side with Chaos, and that the fact that she could take matters into her own hands/claws and do whatever she felt was right is indeed her destiny. Thanking them for being heroes in more ways than one since she never thought of it like that, she afterwards gives them a lift out of the Void and back to Guwio Village where she can help rebuild the village and go back to her old sourpuss self again. *She had her own wedding event with Ryuuji, the half-dragon elf, later on, similar to the Wedding of Bello and Merca as well as Cysero and Nursey's Wedding, where she also had a cameo. *She is the one that killed Warlic in "DragonFable," but mention in her wedding that she didn't kill him properly, and may try to kill him again. Category:Adventure Quest Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:The Chosen One Category:Betrayed Category:Spouses Category:Related to Villain Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes